1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the area of brassieres and more particularly relates to an improved design of a brassiere for utilization during jogging or other vigorous activity.
2. History of the Prior Art
Many women participate in the sport of jogging and/or other strenuous activity which have the effect of causing unwanted lateral and/or vertical movement of the breasts. Such movement is undesirable because of the discomfort it causes. Present brassiere designs do not accommodate for this movement and are unsuitable for use in jogging or other vigorous activity.